


Hetalia: America’s Profile (My Version of America)

by Msb0618



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msb0618/pseuds/Msb0618
Summary: My version of America.
Kudos: 4





	Hetalia: America’s Profile (My Version of America)

INFO:

Country Name: United States of America

Human Name: Alfred F. Jones

Government: Full Monarchy

Capital: Washington D.C.

Birthday: July 4th, 1776

CHARACTER INFO:

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black (originally blonde but dyed it black in the 1980’s)

Hair Length: 1 to 2 inches below the shoulders, usually with his bangs falling in front of his face.

Eye Color: Blue

Hight: 5 feet, 11 inches (roughly)

Weight: around 230 Lbs

Age: 245 

''Human'' Age: 20

PERSONALITY:

America is a genius, capable of retaining information, and an affinity for words - from reading and scrutinizing texts at an astounding 20,000 words per minute and his rambling of long explanations and tangents. He never misses social cues. His brilliance can sometimes be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. America is easily bored and does not do well with routine, he simply lit the whole store on fire and abandoned it. He regularly goes to random places for whatever he feels he wants and often willingly kill others to get what he wants. He is willing to be extremely brutal such as when people betray him or his life or those close to him are in danger. He is usually portrayed as homicidal and having a large disregard for life, enough that he came close to killing his best friend while drunk. He was shown to find killing fun during the festival and was even willing to kill his best friends ally due to him feeling that she was threatening their friendship.

He is also quite insecure about being born Native American, and takes offense to people mocking his accent. Almost all of his Rampages are caused by America flying into rage over being mocked over his Native American accent. One time, England asks America about his business dealings in India, resulting in America getting defensive and demands for England to clarify. England hastily corrects himself by asking about America’s business dealings in China "along the Indian border", defusing a possible violent outburst from America, thus showing his insecurity for being Native American. Also, while hanging out with Canada and Mexico, Mexico will sometimes remark "You're not even American." during a conversation. Somewhat enraged, America will reply "I am! Fuck you border jumper!" and Mexico will respond with "Whatever you say." and making mocking chants mocking America’s background. This further shows his insecurity about being Native American.

America has also been described as a difficult person to deal with: extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychopathic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, homicidal, and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages. He does everything in a sociopathic and relentless manner. Although America is like this, he is honest about it and will never show hypocrisy. He has his own charm along with his own principles.

Contrary to popular belief, America is not a nihilist. Although his commonly-stated viewpoint on life may be the typical nihilistic idealism that "nothing has meaning", he doesn't always put his money where his mouth is. America expresses love and emotion for his best friend on an daily basis. America is shown to care about maintaining his relationship with Israel and holds a sentimental value of him.

America has the tendency to be possessive and dominating of Israel, believing to be her personal life coach. America also demonstrates being fairly protective of Israel, he eventually sets aside his cynicism to allow Israel to have a positive life, and abruptly kills Israel’s boss as the two are leaving his office because of the previous attempted rape on Israel.

America and Israel have a strong bond, even though their relationship is strained due to America’s cynicism, alcoholism, lack of conventional morality, and his tendency to push aside other countries. America’s carelessness is prevalent around Israel’s best friend, Saudi Arabia. as he clearly doesn't respect her in any sense, and his relationship with everyone else be tumultuous at times.

America is shown to have trouble taking orders from others. He is anti-totalitarian. As a result, America tends to dislike people with authority and government officials. He refuses to join the cooperate with police, because he views them as a government puppets. He also calls the police "robots" and claims that he doesn't respect them, as he deems them bureaucrats and doesn't like "being told where to go and what to do". America also has a great dislike of standardized education, claiming that school "isn't a place for smart people" and a "waste of time", and insists that things such as studying and homework are pointless and stupid.

America claims to be atheistic, but holds seemingly contradictory beliefs on religion. At one point, he tells Israel, "There are no God. The belief that there are beings that created the world and some of them care about humanity is just a bunch of bullshit stories to help those who are either insane or depressed." - yet in at Christmas time he tells Israel, "Do you realize that Christ was born today? Jesus Christ our savior was born today-are you people even religious? What kind of Christmas is this?" This comment was most likely sarcastic. So, this allusion to religion may have just been a sarcastic comment.

Throughout his numerous antics, America has been shown to be ready and willing to disregard rules, laws and social norms if it is necessary to complete a task or escape a dangerous situation. America has resorting to assault, battery, vandalism, smuggling, corruption of a minor, home invasion, reckless endangerment, terrorist threats, indecent exposure a nd even murder and arson in order to get the job done. The most common crimes committed are driving under the influence, drug abuse, and public intoxication.


End file.
